


i'd rather die with you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BE WARY, Coffee Shops, Crack, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Karasuno, M/M, OOC, cuddling in a freezer, freezer - Freeform, some things go downhill, this is the most ooc thing i ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the Crow*ffee! coffee shop, there's many employees who have had a fair share of adventures, cries, and things going downhill during their time working. Things take a turn for the worst when Kageyama and Hinata accidentally get theirselves locked in the chilling room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	i'd rather die with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't think I've ever written something like this before on this account. So, here you go! Enjoy!

How did he get himself here in the first place? Well. He himself didn't know either. But it was just fine.

For all he knew, he was working a normal shift at the job he's been working at for the past one and a half years. He was up at the cashier in Crow*ffee!, the cafe he worked in. Some customers came in, and began piling in. It was common for them to drop by especially at this time of day, but hey, there were more people than usual.

If anything, this was a little weird. But Hinata didn't mind, he smiled, and kept taking orders in the front desk. All of a sudden, there was a panicked noise. It came from Yamaguchi, who needed more dairy-free whipped cream. Hinata nodded and went back in the freezer room to go get it.

He asked Daichi for the key, and the man nodded and told him to hurry as he handed him the key.

When Hinata unlocked the outside part of the freezer, he swung it open and dashed in. However, while he was looking up and down the shelves for the box of dairy-free whip, he didn't notice the door behind him, fully shut with a click.

Finally, he found it, the box of bottles of whip.

He turned back around to find out the door was locked.

A strike of fear rose through him. Crap. What was he going to do..?!

This door wasn't supposed to lock from the inside. It never did that before! And of all people.. it closed in on him.

He felt the freezing cold waves brush at him in every side, going under his clothes and freezing up his body.

What should he do?!

The.. The key! Thank god he had the key.

He quickly put the key in and unlocked the door from the inside, pulling it and heaving out huge breaths as he stepped out. He already felt himself shivering, even if he was in there for around a minute. He had to thank Daichi a thousand times over for that one.

He handed the box to Yamaguchi, who thanked him and got back to work quickly. He ran back to Daichi to return the key. "Good work, Hinata." the man said before turning back around to write down something.

"Actually, um, Daichi-san!" Hinata called out. "There's something wrong with the freezer."

Daichi tilted his head. "Is the temperature dropping? We just renewed the freezer panels about a month ago."

"No, no, it's not that," The shorter male shook his hands and nervously spoke again. "When I entered, the door locked and shut behind me. It's never done that before, and that's not safe either so I think something's wrong with the door."

Daichi's eyes showed something that Hinata can't describe.

"You were locked in there? Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked.

The redhead nodded his head. "I have to thank you. If I didn't have the key to unlock it, I think I'd be a popsicle right now, you know?" 

Daichi's face softened up. "Well, if that's all, I'll talk to Manager Ukai and maybe a service to look into the door and get it fixed. Calm down a bit, then get back to work."

"Okay!"

* * *

Hinata's shift was quickly over. It was closing time, actually. The clock hit 7:55 and they started to pack up early. Hinata started by refilling the ice trays, and setting them on a rack for them to push into the freezer later. He then put milk in the freezer while Asahi held the freezer door open, and Kageyama wiped the tables. Sugawara cleaned the counters, while Yamaguchi and Tanaka mopped the floors. Nishinoya was collecting everyone's aprons to hang back in the closet for them.

It was pretty nice. 

At the end, everybody went home a bit early. The ones who were still there were Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka.

Hinata made a noise and said, "I have to go throw this away in the street trash cause we just took ours out. Race you!" and he dashed out. Kageyama growled and chased right after him, determined to run faster and beat him to the destination.

Tanaka hummed and decided to go to the bathroom. At this time, Hinata and Kageyama had returned inside the store.

"Hey, Kageyama, help me put this in the freezer." Hinata said. Kageyama nodded and opened the door.

Neither of them noticed when the door shut with a _click_. They were too focused stacking trays of water and ice onto the freezer racks for ice. They had about 34 trays-- but they didn't mind.

Tanaka had assumed that the freak duo had already booked it down the street and left or something, so he turned off the lights and locked the door. The door had shut with a bell's chime, and a rustle, then the shaved-head man walked down the street, whistling as he walked down to the path of his neighborhood.

There was something off, terribly off, and his stomach churned at it. Tanaka didn't know what was wrong, but he told his stomach to can it and wait until he finds out what was wrong.

Hinata and Kageyama began stacking the trays one after another, and soon enough there was one tray left that Kageyama snatched first to put up. Hinata's mind went blank for a second, before he had the realization dawn on him.

"Kageyama.." he started, just as the raven lifted up the last tray. "Did the door close?"

Kageyama looked back and saw the door close. "Uh, yeah? What about it?"

"Bakageyama! That door is broken!" The redhead cried out as he dashed past Kageyama to push the door. It wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, he was back right where he was 6 hours ago. Stuck and locked in the freezer.

Kageyama felt panic rise in him. He quickly set the tray on the rack and began to push the door, helping Hinata.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. "We're stuck."

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears. But he didn't want to cry over something so stupid. He wiped his eyes and looked in the shelves. Something thin, and strong. Small enough to go through the lock. He searched for anything, even a frozen, crusty metal rod would work. They had to get out.

"Find anything yet?" Kageyama asked, calmer than he usually is. It seems like he finally calmed down once he realized the situation they were in. A muffled "No." came out from behind one of the storage boxes. Kageyama huffed and began to search as well.

After a cursed 15 minutes or so, they didn't even know the time, they gave up. They could only pound on the door and call for Tanaka. But deep down, they knew he'd already gone home. It was silent as they stood in the cold freezer room. They were going to die.

Eventually, they both sat down on the floor, deep in thought. Kageyama only gritted his teeth as his mind raced. He didn't want to die like this. He would rather die of some freak car accident or an earthquake. He didn't want to die in a stupid freezer in his workplace.

He shuddered and pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them. He didn't want to die, not like this.

He heard a sniffle. The raven looked up over to where the other male was.

Hinata was crying. The short redhead turned around for Kageyama to see his red face. "Kageyama.." he said. His voice was starting to break.

And, in all the hours, shifts, weeks, months, and the unholy 2 and a half years that Kageyama has been working at this job, when he's hit Hinata, tripped him, grabbed his hair or yelled at him, he'd never thought he'd ever hear Hinata's voice this broken. And he knew that he wouldn't want to keep hearing it like this.

"Why are you crying?" he replied.

"K..Kageyama.. I don't.. I.." He wiped his eyes before turning to look him in the eye. "I don't want to die, Kageyama." before he started crying even harder.

At this point, Kageyama was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, what to do.. The words got stuck in his throat. What was he supposed to do? Comfort him? He didn't know how to do this, and yet..

"I don't want to die either." The words flowed out, like a river. He was speaking his mind carelessly. "Hinata, I don't want to die. Not here, not anywhere near now. I'm only 24, god damn it."

Hinata only wiped his eyes to make sure he was seeing this correctly. Kageyama's tears were dripping onto the floor where he sat. He was upset over this too. There was nothing the both of them could have done, and there's nothing they could do now.

"Kageyama." Hinata hiccuped. "Let's live together, okay? We're going to make it out of here tomorrow morning, and we're going to be okay. Okay?" Hinata's voice failed him again as a sob came out. "We'll..be okay.."

Kageyama only wiped his eyes, before shuddering and staring coldly at the floor. "Hinata, come here."

"Huh?" The redhead asked, confused.

"I said, come over here, dumbass." Kageyama scowled. Well, at least he's back to normal.

"No, you come over here, Bakageyama. I don't wanna go over there." Hinata chirped.

"It's cold, come here. My body's too big to go over there." Kageyama argued.

"Hey, my body's small! I get cold quicker. Which is why you should go over here." Hinata said, in a know-it-all tone, even though you could pretty much sense the joke in his voice.

"It's warmer over here." Kageyama said. And we'll never know if Hinata really thought it was warmer, or if he was tired of arguing back and forth with Kageyama because one of them didn't want to walk across the freezer.

When Hinata sat down next to Kageyama, it got quiet again. A few moment later, Hinata let out a sigh of disappointment. "It's not warmer here."

"Yeah it is." Kageyama said. "How?" Hinata grumbled.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to something that was warm. No, it was hot. Kageyama had pulled Hinata into his chest.

"Like this." he replied.

And well, Hinata wasn't complaining. It really was warm.

"Wow. It really _is_ warm!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama only make a "kuh!" noise, "If it bothers you, I won't hesitate to let you freeze alone."

"But aren't you cold, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata worriedly asked.

"I'm okay." the raven lied.

Hinata didn't believe him.

"Besides," Kageyama started, "If we're dying here.. I'd rather die knowing that I kept the person I love safe."

There was a silence. It was thick and heavy, and refused to stop. Hinata couldn't find his voice.

"Love? Kageyama you.. You're such a smooth talker, Bakageyama." Hinata sadly smiled and buried his head into the taller male's shoulder. "If I were to die right now.. I'm glad I died with you."

Kageyama smiled, an actual genuine smile for the first time in god knows how long. "Hinata, I love you."

And the silence came back. There was a muffled noise. Kageyama looked down in his arms and saw Hinata containing his laughter.

"This isn't funny, dumbass. Why are you laughing?!" he yelled.

"I never thought we'd get here. And I never thought I'd hear you say that. Especially.. I never thought you'd say that to me." Hinata explained.

"I feel like it's getting colder." Kageyama shivered. At this moment, even past volleyball, even past all the times he couldn't reach the sick medicine from the top shelf for his sister, he'd never felt so ashamed in his body. He wished he had a bigger body. It wasn't fair that since he was smaller, Kageyama had to be the one giving him the warmth. And all he could do at that moment was wrap his arms around Kageyama's waist.

His fingers trembled as he realized how cold his waist was. God. He silently prayed in his head that they'd be okay tomorrow. That the door would be unlocked and they would be just fine. Please.

All he could do now is sit here with Kageyama. "Hey." Hinata called out.

He heard a low hum.

"Just so you know.. I.. I love you too, okay?" Hinata's cheeks flushed. He felt like crying all over again. "And I'll keep saying that I love you. Because if we die right now, I want to die knowing that the last thing I said to you was one of the most important things ever." And that's when Kageyama's heart began to break.

"Dumbass, you can't just say that.. You.." Kageyama's eyes began to water, and before he knew it, he began crying. His head embedded into the shorter male's shoulder, tears soaking his shirt.

"Kageyama, let's make a promise." Hinata said, voice wobbly. In all honesty, when he hears Kageyama crying, it sets something in his off that makes him want to sob with him.

When Kageyama quieted down, he knew he was listening. Hinata let out a shivery breath before he held Kageyama's cold hand in his.

"If we get out of here and live, let's be happy together. We can kiss and hug and live normally.. But.." he stopped to wipe the tears again. "If we die, then I'll find you in heaven. And we can be happy too. We can be angels. I want to spend life wherever I am, with you, Kageyama."

Kageyama shut his eyes, and cried harder. His arms wrapped around Hinata tighter. "I promise, I want to be with you forever."

Hinata nodded, his own eyes spilling out tears. 

They were going to accept death.

He was tired. He didn't know whether it was him dying, or if he just needed sleep. But they agreed that they'd either both die, or both make it alive.

He let his eyes slowly shutter closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Finished. The ending is an open ending, so you guys can decide what happens.


End file.
